


You Pierce My Heart

by ChimMochi08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuaka - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil bit ooc, botanical gardens, fluff with plot, iwaoi - Freeform, kuroaka childhood friends-, kuroken xmas exchange 2020, too much flowers xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimMochi08/pseuds/ChimMochi08
Summary: Kuroo's life is filled with floral ever since he was a kid, and as he grows up he awaits for the bloom around his wrists along with a name that he's going to share his forever with.Soulmate Au: Where soulmates can interact through flowers. When a person touches a flower, it will show on their soulmates skin and when they meet, a flower that represents them will be forever etched on their wrists along with their soulmates name.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	You Pierce My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Christmas present for LunaSeidden and I hope you enjoy this soulmate au! I really enjoy writing this one ^^ and to everyone reading this thank you and I hope you all like it!!! 
> 
> Also thank you so much to Rosal for editing this ahhh you really helped me out so much T-T <3

_ “Soulmates aren’t the ones who make you happiest, no. They’re instead the ones who make you feel the most. Burning edges and scars and stars. Old pangs, captivation, and beauty. Strain and shadows and worry and yearning. Sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender. They hurl you into the abyss. They taste like hope.” ― Victoria Erickson  _

Flowers suddenly appeared in everyone’s arms, sometimes disappearing too quickly or forever etched on their skin along with names on it. Everyone was mesmerized and terrified at the phenomenon, but after years of study they finally knew what they are. Soulmates, that’s what everyone is talking about as they frantically search for their fated pair. Flowers can be seen everywhere as soon as people know how soulmates work and how to find them. 

“Mom! Look! I have a white flower on my arm! It just appeared out of nowhere! Am I going to die?!” Kuroo asks as he shows his mom a small white flower on his skin. Kuroo’s mom giggles as she picks up her baby.

“Tetsu, you’re not going to die, you see this white flower” His mom says as she points at the small flower. “That’s a daisy and your soulmate is holding them right now” His mom says as Kuroo’s eyes widen in surprise when the daisy on his skin disappears.

“Mom!” Kuroo exclaims as his mom laughs.

“You’re so precious, now your soulmate let go of the flower” His mom explains.

“Oh, that’s so cool, so if I hold a flower then it will appear on my soulmate’s arm?” Kuroo asks. 

“Yes, you are so smart my Tetsu” His mom coos as she goes outside in their backyard, with Kuroo still in her arms.

“Can dad and you do that?” Kuroo asks.

“Back then yes, but now that we met this happened” His mom says as she puts Kuroo down. She then shows him her right arm and there’s a tricolored flower with violet petals but yellow and black in the middle, that always amazes Kuroo. Next to the flower is the name of his dad. “When we met, I got this pansy with his name” His mom softly says as she lets Kuroo touch her wrists. 

“Pansy?” Kuroo asks. 

“That’s the type of flower I have, see pansy means ‘you occupy my thoughts’, which is honestly true as I always think about your dad” His mom says then giggles as she sees Kuroo gasps.

“You don’t think about me?!” Kuroo exclaims, causing his mom to laugh out loud as she hugs her precious son.

“Of course not, you are always in my mind too Tetsu, my precious baby” His mom says causing Kuroo to smile.

“Me too! You and dad live in my mind” Kuroo grins as his mom smiles.

“Well now that you know about soulmates, do you wanna send them a flower?” His mom asks. 

“Yes! To the garden!” Kuroo exclaims as he drags his mom to their small garden. 

“What flower do you want to give them?” His mom asks as she watches Kuroo examine the flowers in their garden.

“Hmm I think I’ll go with the Pansy! So that they know I’m thinking about them” Kuroo grins as his eyes lock on the multicolor pansy in front of him.

“Good choice, now just gently hold them” His mom says as Kuroo reaches out.

“Okay mom” Kuroo replies as his hand finally touches the flower. “Do you think they can see it now?” Kuroo asks, not letting go of the soft and fragile flower in his hand.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure they can and oh look” His mom points out on his other arm and sees a pink flower slowly appearing. The petals look like ruffles of a skirt, the pink pastel enlarges as the size of it looks bigger than a golf ball.

“Wow! Mom what are they called?” Kuroo asks, with his eyes glued to the pink flower on his arm. 

“This flower is called peony, and it means bashfulness” His mom answers.

“What is bashfulness?” Kuroo asks.

“It means shy, your soulmate must be shy by your bold statement with the pansy” His mom chuckles in delight as Kuroo blushes.

“Mom!” Kuroo exclaims as he lets go of the flower.

“I have a book about flower meanings, do you want to read it as I fix our afternoon tea?” His mom asks.

“Yes please!” Kuroo excitedly replies as the peony on his arm disappears. 

~

“Oi, Bokuto what the heck are you doing?” Kuroo asks as he sees one of his roommates lying down on their small center table, or more like his upper body is just covering the whole table and his lower body is on the floor.

“I couldn’t find the next volume of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun” Bokuto whines, causing Kuroo to sigh.

“What volume?” Kuroo asks as he pulls up his phone.

“Volume 8” Bokuto says as he gets up from the table and sits on the wooden floor.

“Okay, I’ll ask my friend who works at the library if they have it,” Kuroo says as he texts Akaashi. 

“You meant Yaku?” Bokuto asks.

“Not Yakkun, Keiji, he works at the library on the next station,” Kuroo says as he sits on the couch. 

“Oh, wait I thought you always go to the one near here?” Bokuto asks.

“My friend Keiji, well he is actually my childhood friend, told me he moved near here so I visit him sometimes and yeah” Kuroo says.

“Oh, is he the flower shop boy?” Bokuto asks as he drapes himself over Kuroo. Kuroo groans as Bokuto elbows his stomach, “Yeah that’s Keiji, I’ll introduce you to him” Kuroo says as Bokuto gets comfortable in Kuroo’s lap. Then his phone buzzed causing Kuroo to take his phone and open it. 

**Fr: Keiji-chan**

Uh yeah? I actually have volume 1 to volume 11 in my bookshelf. Why? 

**To: Keiji-chan**

Ohh! My best bro is totally into that series and he can’t find volume 8, so if it’s okay can he borrow them? 

**Fr: Keiji-chan**

Sure, as long as he brings them back in perfect condition. 

**To: Keiji-chan**

Yay! Thanks Keiji!!! When are you free?

**Fr: Keiji-chan**

I’m free tomorrow, and if you want I can drop it there at your apartment, or if you’re free we can meet at a cafe? It’s been a while since we saw each other.

  
  


**To: Keiji-chan**

Awww you miss me that much Keiji-chan~ I miss you too my buttercup! I am free for tomorrow, we can meet at the Strawberry cafe around 4-ish?

**Fr: Keiji-chan**

I see, you are as annoying as ever docosahexaenoic acid, and 4 in the afternoon is a good time. 

**To: Keiji-chan**

You love me ❤️ and okay! Is it okay if my bro can come too? He is the one who’s going to borrow it

**From: Keiji-chan**

Sure, I gotta go now just text me tomorrow if something came up.

**To: Keiji-chan**

Okie~ See you tomorrow buttercup ❤️

**Fr: Keiji-chan**

See you Docosahexaenoic acid 🖤 

“Hey Bo, you don’t have any classes tomorrow right?” Kuroo asks as he puts his phone on the table, and Bokuto is still on his lap.

“Yeah? Did your friend say yes?” Bokuto asks.

“Yeah, I’m meeting him at the Strawberry cafe at four and you are coming with me” Kuroo says. 

“Ohh okie! Hey look! My soulmate is holding a flower! Whaaaaa this one is so pretty, do you know what it is?” Bokuto asks as he shows Kuroo his arm. There lies a small single yellow flower and Kuroo looks at it in amusement.

“Oh, that’s a buttercup. It means ‘you’re radiant with charm’ in flower language” Kuroo says.

“Of course, Tetsu-chan knows that he is a flower and chemistry nerd” A new voice says as Kuroo tilts his head to look behind the couch.

“Is that Oikawa?” Bokuto asks.

“Of course it is, welcome home alien nerd” Kuroo says as Bokuto sits up to look at Oikawa. 

“Oikawa! Welcome home, I thought you were staying with Iwaizumi today?” Bokuto asks.

“I was, but he got called in for work” Oikawa says as he sits next to Kuroo.

“I see, so it’s my turn today right?” Kuroo asks as he picks up the remote.

“Ah yeah, since yesterday was Kou-chan” Oikawa says as he gets comfortable.

“Okay” Kuroo just says as he puts on a movie for them. Then, Kuroo felt something on his arm which caused him to look, then he smiled. There lies a single medium sized flower with shades of lavender colored petals. Its petals have like this grass-foliage that makes Kuroo think of what kind of flower it is. Then, with a sudden thought he finally remembers what it is. A crocus that symbolizes cheerfulness, Kuroo’s heart blooms at the thought of his soulmate enjoying their day. ‘Yeah, I am enjoying my day too’ He thought as he goes back on watching the movie with his precious friends. 

~

Kuroo remembers the days when he was a kid roaming around to point out different types of flowers to impress his mom and maybe his soulmate too. He loves to pick the wild asters by the roadside as it’s easier to make small bracelets or rings out of it. On the side of the road is where he met Akaashi Keiji, basically his childhood friend or more like his older brother, even though he is older than Keiji. Akaashi’s family has a big flower business and Kuroo was drawn to it as he had spent his youth with flowers and learning of the meanings behind them. 

He always uses flowers to try and communicate to his soulmate. Sending them a clover for good luck, or a small pansy to remind them that he exists and that his soulmate lives in his mind rent free. Fortunately, his soulmate does the same thing with a purest white daisy to the bold bi-color of the sweet william flower. Kuroo treasures these moments as he awaits for the day he will finally meet the person who will sweep him off his feet or the other way around. He knew stories of soulmates that had bad endings, but his gut is telling him that he will have a good- no a great forever with his soulmate. 

As Kuroo and Bokuto make their way to the Strawberry Cafe the air outside begins to get quite chilly as fall is ending and winter is slowly coming in. Kuroo fixes his black trench coat to keep himself warmer.

“Hey Kuroo, I just realized you never showed me a photo of your friend” Bokuto points out as they walk on the sidewalk.

“I mean Keiji doesn’t like taking photos, and most of the photos I had on him were on my old phone, and he studied abroad for the past few years so yeah” Kuroo explains.

“Oh, that’s cool, I always want to try studying abroad” Bokuto says.

“Oya? Which country?” Kuroo asks.

“Hmm London! I heard they have these beautiful flower gardens” Bokuto says.

“I agree and Keiji actually studied in the UK, dunno which part though” Kuroo says as he tries to think which part of the UK it was.

“That’s amazing! I’ll ask him what kind of flowers he saw” Bokuto excitedly states as his love for flowers is probably the work of his soulmate. Bokuto's arm is always filled with different types of flowers nearly everyday.

“I’m pretty sure he has a bunch of photos knowing him” Kuroo says, but then stops at his tracks as he sees reporters and a lot of people hovering across the street.

“Hey Bo, do you know what's happening over there?” Kuroo asks as he points to the area.

“I think that’s the one Oikawa was talking about earlier” Bokuto says as he pulls out his phone. 

“Yeah! The garden over there is having a showcase of uh what do you call this, you know one of the rarest flowers ever” Bokuto says.

“Whoa really? I wonder which one is it” Kuroo says as they both start walking again.

“I think something similar to the flower camellia? Something like that” Bokuto says reading his text messages from Oikawa.

“Oh, it must be the middlemist red then, I heard it only grows in London and New Zealand, I’m impressed they manage to bring those here” Kuroo says.

“Wow that’s incredible! Imagine getting to touch it and your soulmate seeing it!” Bokuto exclaims. 

“Ohhh! That’s a great idea bro, that’s like once in a lifetime moment” Kuroo says.

“Yep, maybe let’s check it out later?” Bokuto asks.

“Sure, hopefully it will be less crowded” Kuroo replies.

“Ahhh I hope so! Then I can show my soulmate that flower” Bokuto says.

“Same, ah Bo this way” Kuroo says as he turns into the small alleyway.

“Man, this cafe is really hidden! I’m surprised you found it” Bokuto says following Kuroo.

“Ah, I remember I was fearing for my dearest life trying to get away from Yakkun, and I ended up here” Kuroo chuckles as he remembers what happened.

“We gotta thank Yaku-chan for it!” Bokuto says as they finally arrive.

“I swear if he heard you right now, you would be dead” Kuroo states as he opens the door for Bokuto.

“No he won’t, he loves me” Bokuto replies and enters the small cafe.

“That’s a lie! I bet he owes you something that’s why” Kuroo says.

“Who knows?” Bokuto grins at him. One of the employees greeted them as they went to their usual table. The cafe was covered in cream colored walls with a bunch of small strawberries patterns on it. The tables and chairs are in the shade of blush pink, and decorations of strawberries litter around the cafe, surely living up to its name.

“Keiji is a little bit late, but he is on his way,” Kuroo says as they sit down.

“I see, so are we going to order when he gets here?” Bokuto asks, eyeing the desserts on the counter.

“You know what, let’s order. I know his order anyways so that once he gets here our food and drinks will be ready” Kuroo says as he stands up.

“Okie~ come on I kinda wanna try the strawberry-chocolate parfait” Bokuto declares as he hurriedly walks to the counter.

Kuroo ordered himself some strawberry mochi and an assortment of onigiris shaped and colored like strawberries for Akaashi, while Bokuto went ahead and ordered himself the strawberry-chocolate parfait. For drinks Kuroo settled with iced tea lemonade for himself and oolong tea for Akaashi, and Bokuto got water since he feels like his order is going to be so sweet. 

After they paid for their orders, they went back to their table with the food and drinks.They chatted a little bit, mostly concerning their plans for later. “But like they are expensive, like I think for a stem of the juliet rose is around $5,000 which is like ¥51,000” Kuroo explains as Bokuto’s eyes widen at the revelation.

“Really?! Why are they so expensive? And are they really pretty?” Bokuto asks.

“They remind me of peonies, so yeah they are pretty” Kuroo says after eating one of his mochis. 

“They are expensive because they took 15 years to cultivate them” A voice behind Bokuto explains.

“Keiji! You are finally here” Kuroo says as he sees him.

“Sorry for being late Tetsurou, there's traffic nearby” Akaashi says as he sits down next to Kuroo. Kuroo was ready to introduce the two, but he stops as he realizes the two of them are just staring at each other in shock. He was about to say something, when he saw a flower blooms in Akaashi’s wrist along with Bokuto’s name appearing along with it. Yellow small flowers bloom beautifully on both of their wrists, as Kuroo stares in awe at the situation.

“Wow um, this is unexpected” Akaashi says, finally breaking the silence.

“O-Oh, Hi! I-I’m Bokuto Ko-Koutarou'' Bokuto stutters, causing Kuroo to try to not to laugh out loud and Akaashi to blush. 

“Nice to meet you Bokuto-san, I am Akaashi Keiji'' Akaashi introduces himself.

“I am honestly shook at the development right here, but um yeah I’m just gonna eat the rest of this and yeet out” Kuroo says wanting for the two to have their moment, after all it’s finally their fated meeting.

“E-Eh? I mean bro you can stay here” Bokuto frantically says.

“Yeah, Tetsurou you can stay,” Akaashi says as he tries not to panic.

Kuroo sighs as he realizes that both of them are nervous. “Yep, I’m leaving-” Kuroo stands up as he pops the last strawberry mochi in his mouth. “See ya newly lovebirds” Kuroo adds as he heads out to the exit after giving both a reassuring smile that everything will be okay. As he gives one last glance at the two, he sees them relaxing at each other’s presence. He knew that those two would be fine. 

~

Kuroo meets the chilly air again as he finally gets out of the cafe. “They better update me later” Kuroo mutters as he starts walking. He still can’t believe he experienced that, being an audience as the flower blooms in front of him. The sign of a blossoming love occurring through his hazel eyes. Kuroo dreamingly sighs as he thinks of ways he and his soulmate might meet. 

‘Hmm, maybe we may bump into each other? No that’s so cliche’ Kuroo thought as he comes up with more ideas. Then, he stops as he waits for the walk sign to turn on, suddenly he feels a small tingling sensation on his arm causing him to smile.

“Ah, I wonder what they sent me-” Kuroo’s eyes widened as he saw on his arm the famous middlemist red in its full bloom. The petals are covered in cherry red as its petals layered perfectly on his skin. Kuroo feels his heart skip a beat as he looks across the street and sees that there are still people over the botanical garden. He takes a deep breath and as soon as the walking light turns on, he takes off heading out to the garden. ‘Could it be? It’s not bad to try’ Kuroo thinks as he walks to the entrance of the botanical garden.

There are quite a number of people as their excitement is overwhelming with the sense of hope that maybe they can impress their soulmates, or to finally see the beauty of one of the rarest flowers in the world. Kuroo feels his heart rate increase as he sees the end of the line for the viewing of the middlemist red, Kuroo glances at his arm and sees that the flower is still there. 

“Should I just skip? No that’s rude uhh wait maybe there’s a way I can see it without touching it” Kuroo mutters to himself as he looks around for a view. Then, he sees a set of stairs that leads to the 2nd floor, where you can see the beauty of the flowers in the top view. Kuroo’s feet quickly take him to the 2nd floor with the thrill and suspense that he may see his soulmate today.

Once Kuroo arrives on the 2nd floor, he walks to the balcony area to see the full view of the botanical garden. There he saw people buzzing around like bees as an array of different florals are spread around the area, nearly covering everything. Kuroo was mesmerized at the view, then his eyes roamed until he saw the exhibit area, and there he saw a person with hair that resembles a pudding holding a middlemist red between his hands. He groans as he can only see the top of people’s heads. Then he saw the person let go of the flower, causing him to look at his arm and sees the flower slowly disappearing. “I need to talk to them” Kuroo with a resolve looks at where his soulmate exited. However, a swarm of people blocked his view, causing him to lose sight of his soulmate. 

Kuroo groans as he hurriedly goes back to the 1st floor, he avoids people as he tries to remember where he saw his soulmate exit from the middlemist red exhibit. When he arrives in the area he believes he had last seen them, he looks around looking for a person with pudding like hair color. All he could see was the regular dark hair or brown hair, and there were quite a few with pure blonde hair. Sadly, no pudding heads can be seen.

Kuroo bites his lip as he walks aimlessly, suddenly he feels another sensation on his arm, causing him to look at it quickly. There lies a blue flower with leaf like structured petals but when it is viewed from above it looks like a snowflake, and when it is seen on the side it looks like a feathered tutu a ballerina would wear in a performance. “A cornflower” Kuroo states as his hopes go up while he looks for the map of the place to locate the whereabouts of the cornflower. 

“Okay, it’s in the medicinal area” Kuroo takes off speed walking his way in the Herb section of this place. Surprisingly, this botanical garden is one of the largest gardens in Tokyo. It's divided in seven sections, and fortunately the exhibit for the middlemist red is near the entrance. However, the distance to the herb section is quite a lot of walking. Kuroo glances at his arm every now and then to see if his soulmate is still touching a cornflower. Though as he nears the herb section the cornflower slowly disappears on his arms. “Eh?! Maybe I can still make it” Kuroo mumbles with an excited grin as he gets closer to the cornflower area. 

Finally he was met with the scenery of a sky, as blue and white cornflowers filled his vision. He roams around the field looking for his person, though as he finds no one he feels like the cornflowers are mocking him. “So much for hope in love” Kuroo disputes as he slowly touches the cornflowers. “Wait maybe they are still in the herb area” Kuroo realizes as he starts heading south in the herb section. To his dismay his pudding head soulmate is nowhere to be seen.

  
  


He looks up and sees the sun is already starting to set, the lamps all over the garden are turning on one by one. Kuroo figures maybe it’s not yet time for them to meet, but suddenly another flower appears on his arms. A small white with a pinkish shade flower is shown as a small bud is attached to it.

“Uhh I know this flower, hmm” Kuroo hums as he tries to think what flower is this. Then, a couple walked past him with pastries on their hands, Kuroo was hit with a sweet smell of apple pie and his eyes widened. “Apple blossoms” He jovially says as he turns around to go to the fruit section of the garden.

The sky starts to darken as the stars are peeking in through the clouds. Kuroo jogs through the walk lane as he sees that there are only a few people in the area. ‘They must be leaving already’ he thinks as the further he goes the less people he sees. He glances again on his arm and the apple blossom is still there. He smirks as he finally steps into the field with different types of fruit trees. Fruits like apples, mangos, pears, or oranges can be found in this section. Kuroo’s eyes lit up as he sees sets of twinkling lights all over the trees, it creates an aesthetic feel with a hint of a christmas vibe, even though it’s not yet christmas. 

“Now onto the apple trees!” Kuroo excitedly says as he looks for the sign for the apple trees. He turns around the corner and finally sees a row of apple trees in half-bloom. “Um hello?” Kuroo voices out as he walks around, but no one answers. Then, he sees a bunch of fallen flowers on the ground, “Oh, maybe they took one that’s why they are still holding it” Kuroo says, and he sighs. “Maybe meeting them today is impossible” Kuroo sadly sits on the grass as he looks up. 

The scenery of leaves and flowers with the background of the sky and stars greets his eyes. Even though the lights on the trees are twinkling, nothing compares to the shine the stars and the moon held. Kuroo smiles as he comes to terms that he will let destiny do the work of how he and his soulmate are going to meet. “Since I’m here I might as well go see the night section” Kuroo says as he stands up. He remembers roaming around the garden in their backyard at night as he was mesmerized by the different types of flowers that bloomed only in the night. He starts walking again as fortunately the night section is quite near.

Kuroo sees the entrance of the night section and his excitement goes up. “Ah, I wonder what they have, maybe an evening primrose? Or a moonflower?” Kuroo rambles as he enters the place. 

Then Kuroo’s eyes shine like a star as different arrays of flowers can be seen in full boom. He can see the snowy moonflowers with a line of violet in the middle, and the yellow evening primrose blended with it. Also, to his left there’s a small pond that is filled with night blooming water lilies that contrasted the color of the dark water. “Wow” Kuroo in awe lets his eyes capture the beauty.

Then, fireflies start to light up as Kuroo starts walking around. For some reason, the lights in the area are mostly dim, though Kuroo doesn’t mind as the moon, stars and even the fireflies light up the area. “Even the flowers here shine in this area” Kuroo appreciates as he picks up a fallen casa blanca lily on the ground. “I guess the next part is the colorful night flowers'' He says as he turns the corner.

Then, with a gust of wind Kuroo’s hair is all over his face. “Aish, really?” He mutters to himself as he fixes his hair. After that he finally looks ahead and he feels his heart skips a beat as he is met with a bunch of pale yellow flowers that resembles a sword. However, the one that caught Kuroo’s eyes is the person in the middle of the walklane. There’s a person standing with the shorter strands of his hair flowing due the wisps of small winds, as the rest of it is tied into a bun. The color kind of stood out as it resembles a lot like a pudding. Kuroo is frozen at the spot as he doesn’t know what to do- 

Then he feels his breath hitch as he sees the other person look his way. Hazel eyes meet golden eyes. The other person’s eyes widen in surprise as both of them feel a connection. Kuroo felt his heart is pierced by one of Cupid’s arrows as their eyes linger in each other. Suddenly, the other person shyly gave him a small smile and Kuroo knew fully well he was quickly falling. Kuroo blushes as he smiles and slowly walks toward his soulmate. With a slight sensation on their wrists, flowers colored in a deep red that’s in the shape of a sword with each of their names next to it appeared as it remains there forever. 

“Hi I’m Kuroo Tetsurou” Kuroo introduces himself as he stops in front of the man he is ready to spend his forever with. His soulmate blushes as he looks away for a second, then looks back at Kuroo with golden eyes shining under the moonlight. Kuroo wouldn’t mind staring at those eyes for eternity.

“K-Kenma, uh Kozume Kenma” A mellifluous voice came out of his soulmate’s mouth, causing Kuroo to smile.

“Nice to meet you Kozume,” Kuroo says as he puts his hand out for a handshake. Kenma looks nervous, but he still accepts Kuroo’s hand. Both noticed how Kuroo envelops Kenma’s whole hand.

“Likewise Kuro” Kenma says, blushing as he realizes he messed up Kuroo’s name.

“Kuro huh, I like that and I must say your eyes belong in the sky as it holds a billion of stars” Kuroo says, causing Kenma to show his ick face.

“I knew it, you are a sappy guy” Kenma fondly says as their hands remain on each other. Kuroo laughs out loud and it sounded like a hyena, but Kenma finds himself smiling.

“What can I say? I have been waiting for you my whole life” Kuroo grins as his comeback earns a blush from Kenma.

“Sap” Kenma just replies.

“So Kozume-kun-”

“Kenma is fine” Kenma interrupts.

“Kenma, oh you can call me anything you want, but um do you wanna maybe roam the area more then maybe have dinner? I’ll pay” Kuroo says as his suave is decreasing due to his nervousness. 

Kenma smiles, “I would love to” As he looks at Kuroo and thinks that his future is going to be better than a video game.

“C-Cool um yeah” Kuroo replies as he tries to suppress his smile as he feels so warm right now. 

As their hands finally intertwine, they walk underneath the stars with a new bloom in their life. 

~ The End ~ 

  
  


Bonus: 

“Hey Kenma I think our gladiolus fits” Kuroo mutters as he caresses Kenma’s wrist where their flower and his name is.

“Really?” Kenma asks as he cranes his neck to see Kuroo. Kenma is laying down on Kuroo as one of Kuroo’s arms is nestled on Kenma’s waist.

“I mean the meaning you pierce my heart is quite true, I mean you know when I first saw your eyes, I felt like one of Cupid’s arrows struck me” Kuroo says, causing Kenma to blush.

“You’re disgustingly sweet” Kenma complains as Kuroo laughs. “But I really like our flower, it looks like a sword from one of my favorite games” 

“I figured, hey I love you” Kuroo intertwines their hands as he pulls Kenma tighter. 

“Hmm I love you too” Kenma replies as his smile never stops.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I had put out so many flowers sksksksk but yeah I'm going to list down the meanings:  
> Daisy- Innocence, purity  
> Pansy- You occupy my thought  
> Peony- Bashfulness  
> Buttercup- You are radiant with charm  
> Crocus- Cheerfulness  
> Asters- Daintiness  
> Clover- Goodluck  
> Sweet William- Gallantry  
> Cornflower- Hope in love  
> Gladiolus- You pierce my heart
> 
> Thank you again for reading this and I hope you all have a wonderful and safe holidays!


End file.
